


杯子下面有什么

by sparethat_spider



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, daily life on STARS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider
Summary: 猜猜杯子下面有什么？
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 3





	杯子下面有什么

STARS最近流传着一个传闻：队长Wesker平时用来喝水的巨大瓷杯底部写着一行小字，看见这行小字的人就会倒霉。

杯子平时正面朝上放在桌子上，没人敢去动，自然也没人知道底部究竟写着什么，那么——

“这个传闻是怎么传出来的？”某天早餐会上，Barry边啃一个培根煎蛋三文治边问旁边坐着的Joseph，对方对付着蛋奶烘饼一边耸耸肩：“Brad走前告诉我的。”Barry努力噎下嘴里那一口，“Brad？他不是被调去非洲出任务了吗？”Joseph莞尔一笑，说：“那不是就倒霉了吗？上面要求选调一个人，就偏偏选调了他。”掸掸衣服上掉落的食物碎屑，Joseph站起身，“Brad是我们当中最胆小的，平时也不会出长差，这次就派了他，人就是怕什么来什么。”说完他满不在乎的比了个“先走了”的手势，把纸盒往垃圾桶里一丢，就向办公室方向走去，留Barry在餐桌前若有所思的点点头。

Wesker的瓷杯也不是一开始就有的，是几天前才新换的，19OZ的大杯子，正面印刷着STARS的星星标志，摆在桌上很气派。也能装很多水。Wesker这几天出来接水的次数屈指可数，又总是亲力亲为，导致想看杯子下面到底有什么的队员们谁也没抢到为队长续杯的机会，于是这个谜题就暂时搁置了下去。

一上午平静无波的过去了，没有任何计划外的事，Wesker带着杯子去楼下开会，剩下的Barry，Joseph，Jill三人约着去射击练习室练了两个小时的射击，Jill的反应速度快过Barry，但却在精确度上不及他，Joseph的专长则是车辆维修，射击水平跟他俩相比自是一般般，因此基本两个小时都沉浸在这两名队友的无差别教（zui）学（pao）中。 

愉快的气氛直到他们回到办公室。

Wesker已经回来了，杯子随手放在桌上，已经没水了，Joseph眼尖，一眼看见，说自己正要去接咖啡，问要不要帮队长带一杯。

Wesker没接话，不知为什么闻言反而把空杯子往自己面前顺了顺，“Joseph，”他说，“刚才听Bravo队长会议汇报说你负责维修的车辆上个月因为维修不当报废了？”Joseph愣了一下，辩解道：“额，有一个零件磨损度很厉害，但备品一直没到，我劝过Enrico不要用这辆车.......”声音越来越小，“为什么没写报告？”Wesker又问道，脸上没什么表情，Joseph咬了咬牙，“我以为上个月没什么事，在备品寄到之前应该没问题的，所以没有写。”Wesker摘下墨镜放在杯子旁边，直视着他说："上个月的全勤奖金扣掉，以后一定要写报告。"Joseph闻言脸都苦了，也只好默默点了点头，刚要回座位补一份报告，又被Wesker叫住，“今年的年终总结你来写一下吧，去年是Chris写的。这周内给我。” 

Joseph只好领命去了，Jill知道他不擅长文书一类的东西，悄悄跟了去图书馆，看见Joseph找管理员Susan借了全年的档案和记录，正在一一翻看，饶是他有一米八五，那身高在档案成山的档案堆中也显得伛偻了，Jill鼻子一酸，没有去打扰他，把时间和空间默默留给了这个这几天注定要住在图书馆的可怜男人。 

Jill刚回到办公室，就看到Barry正被召唤去Wesker办公室，关着门，不知道他们在说什么，只见Wesker说了几句，突然拿起杯子喝了一口水，Jill心中一惊，心想Barry这次凶多吉少了。 果然，Barry出来了面带苦色，只说要去参与RPD那边夜间巡逻，麻烦Jill帮他准备装备。Jill看了一眼盯着他俩的Wesker，什么也不敢说，默默走向了武器间。 

五分钟后。Barry收拾东西出发了，Jill把检查好的武器设备塞给他的时候，Barry看了一眼Wesker办公室的方向，用口型问道“你-知-道-队-长-杯-子-的-事-吗？”，吉尔挑高了眉毛，刚想问他怎么了，只听办公室那边门一阵响，Barry赶紧闭嘴，悄悄塞过来一张纸条。Jill回到座位上，看了四下无人后压在枪械使用指导手册下偷偷打开，上面写着：“千万不要看队长的杯底！如果他在你面前喝水你就找个借口走开！......晚上记得帮我从学校接Moira回家啦！告诉她爸爸不是故意的（哭脸X3）” 

他们到底看见了什么？随着Alpha小队的成员一个又一个的离开，Jill不禁有些着急和害怕。根据传言的内容，几天前Brad因为看到了杯子底，所以被派去了非洲出长差；Joseph因为看到了杯子底，被派下一份不知道为什么现在就要开始写的Alpha小队年终报告，还被莫名扣掉了上个月的全勤奖金；现在Barry也因为看到了杯子底，被派去参与本来不应该他去的RPD夜间巡逻工作。

本来还能找Chris商量一下，但是Chris因为送妹妹去上大学，已经请假半个月了。 

.....话说回来，也是因为九月份的浣熊市出人意料的平静，小毛贼和爱打架闹事的小青年们也很少出现在街头，仿佛人人都在享受秋日的暖阳，在冷酷的冬日到来前储存好过冬的食粮。所以Chris才能请到那么长的假期的，要是放在平时，忙着出勤还忙不过来呢。

这下怎么办呢，Jill叹了一口气，用检查武器装备的借口蹲在武器间里，望着散落一地的子弹带和医药箱发呆。

.....无论如何，一定要知道Wesker究竟在干嘛！Jill回想起走之前Barry愁苦的脸，仿佛他额头上的川字又瞬间多了好几条小分叉似的样子，还有Joseph被迫待在图书馆撰写他并不擅长的万字雄文，那被资料档案淹没的身影在Jill的记忆中是那么的弱小，可怜，又无助.......两分钟后，Jill从地上站起来，之前的颓废一扫而光，无论如何，一定要知道杯子的秘密！不能因为Chris不在就让大家陷入如此的苦难中！嗯！

Jill握紧了拳头，心中的一个想法已然暗自成型。 

六点钟的下班钟声准时敲响在浣熊市警察局宏伟的大堂中，警员们纷纷打卡下班，一时大厅中热闹不已。Jill也混在警员中打了卡，又和Bravo小队的Rebecca高声约好一会雷鸟酒吧见，这才走向地下车库去取车。 

二十分钟后，Jill将车停在离警局不远的雷鸟酒吧的路边。

只见她快速下了车，却没按约定中说的去往酒吧，而是往警局的方法跑去。

又过了十五分钟，Jill趁前台值班轮岗还没到，溜进警局正门，从东面等候室处绕了一大圈走到二楼，悄悄打开STARS办公室的门，里面一个人也没有，Wesker办公室的门锁着。 

Jill从包里掏出开锁装置，只用了1分钟就撬开了那个恐怕上了点年纪的门锁，她往Wesker桌上看去——果然！杯子不在桌上。Jill看了看表，还有十分钟值班人员就要到岗，他们会对警局内部巡逻一遍。必须要赶在巡逻之前出去！ 

Jill心中有些发急，她在Wesker的抽屉中翻找起来。

没有！

桌下的纸箱。

没有！

桌旁的矮柜。

还是没有！

能藏在哪里呢？Jill的眼神飘到了桌后的小书柜上，透过玻璃似乎看到有一个像杯子似的东西杵在那。

就是它了！Jill抢上前去打开柜子—— 

还没仔细看柜中的东西，只见有个巨大的白色东西从柜子顶上轰然落下，“什么东西！”Jill暗想，忙往旁边一滚，堪堪闪过了这个Wesker藏在这的不知道什么秘密武器，然而——只听这东西落在地上一阵脆响，Jill一瞬间以为是地雷之类的东西炸开了，“这杯子果然有鬼！藏在柜子里还不算，还要让队长放手雷来防备。”Jill连忙朝地上一趴，双手护住了头脸，心里一阵后悔，不该来看这个的！今天可能会交代了！只能希望聪明的Chris侦查出事情的真相，为Alpha小队报仇！

一时间数个念头同时出现在Jill脑海里。

然而，几秒钟过去了，什么也没有发生。 

又过了几秒钟，还是什么也没有发生。

一分钟过去了，什么也没有。

下班后的STARS办公室一阵寂静。 

Jill小心翼翼的抬起头，从地上爬起来，凑到那团炸开的东西前仔细观看，那东西不是别的，正是Jill想找的那个巨大瓷杯，那个星星的图案已经摔的粉碎，把手掉在了门那边。 

Jill一阵沉默，慢慢用手从一团混乱里抠出了那个因为比较结实还幸存的比较完整的底部，她转过来一看，上面赫然写着她看了会后悔一辈子的东西。 

上面写着：“生日快乐！多喝热水。love you -boyfriend Chris（心）” 

1996年9月5日这一天的下午六点半，浣熊市警察局二层STARS小队所在的办公室传出恐怖的尖叫，据当天在一楼值班的RPD警局的人员说，他们听到后马上持枪上去查看了，但办公室里什么也没有，没有人，没有血迹，也没有东西遗失，所以这被当成了警局所在的原浣熊市博物馆的又一恐怖传说罢了。 

又过了数日，大家看见Wesker队长桌上又出现了那个巨大的瓷杯，是新的，和之前那个一模一样，19OZ的大杯子，正面印刷着STARS的星星标志，摆在桌上很气派。也能装很多水。 

但这次没人想知道杯子下面究竟写着什么了。 

（完） 

附：

Alpha小队聊天群记录：

Wesker：说说，怎么回事，挨个来。

Jill：.....对不起！因为Brad被派去非洲Joseph去写文书Barry被迫加班都是因为看了杯子底所以我想知道是什么害了大家！都是我的错！我不该看！我要是知道是克......我打死也不看！！！

Barry：（原来我看到的那个模糊的形状是.....一颗爱心！）是我的错！是我误导Jill的！我其实什么也没看见！我只是不想加班！

Joseph：杯子.....底？我可没说是杯子底！我只是听Brad说去非洲是因为这个杯子（cup）

Brad：杯子？？？什么杯子，我说的是奖杯（cup），我是代表STARS去参加武直比赛拿奖的

Jill：？？？

Barry：？？？

Joseph：。。。 

沉默（是今晚的STARS） 

十分钟后，Chris上线提示音。

Chris：咦，大家都在？好热闹！是有什么事吗？

沉默。

Chris：我是想上来问问明天谁在办公室的，我明天要回来啦！

沉默。

Chris：没人吗？不是都在线吗？你们还都已读了。

Wesker：Chris。

Chris：诶？队长

Wesker：谢谢你的生日礼物，我很喜欢。

Wesker：诸位放心，我和Chris的关系不会影响工作。

Wesker：今天的事就算揭过。@Jill 没事的，不必道歉。@Brad 比赛胜利恭喜。@Joseph 年终总结是写初稿，终稿我来写。不用把所有数据都写在上面，只挑重要的写。@Barry 加班的事抱歉，RPD临时缺人手，明天准假。@Chris 欢迎归队。 

沉默。 

Chris下线 

Jill：好的。

Barry：好的。

Joseph：好的。

Brad：好的。 

Wesker下线。 

Jill：hey guys.我突然想出去喝一杯，你们呢？

Joseph：十分钟后老地方见！

Brad：老地方！我已经在了

Barry：十分钟后见！不对，二十分钟，你们知道的，我得去那谁家把他拖出来 

（完） 

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道清不清楚总之就是一个误会链的故事（。）
> 
> Brad（非洲，参加比赛，奖杯）—Joseph（理解错误以为是为了杯子，但不知道为什么）—Barry（看到杯底有字，误以为是看到字的人就会倒霉，脑补能力太强）—Jill（根据巴里给的暗示，好奇到底杯子怎么了，有什么秘密）于是下班偷看，结果wesker怕别人看见把杯子藏在柜子顶上，结果Jill一开柜子门杯子就掉下来摔碎了。
> 
> 脑洞起源是官方出的STARS杯，很大，很可爱
> 
> 原句是这句Wesker喊你来献身（中二满分


End file.
